Escaping Fate
by AlmostKindaCool
Summary: Two teenage girls basically fall right out of the sky, landing on the ship, one which grows deathly ill, leading to medical help from Dr McCoy. But something is off with one of the girl's, something is different about her, maybe it's because she can speak Vulcan, has human features, oh but for her pointed ears, of course.
1. Handcuffs Make Great Weapons As Well

**Story Title**: Escaping Fate.

**Rating**: Mature | M

**Disclaimer**: I do now own Star Trek, none of it.

**Chapter One**: Handcuffs Make Great Weapons As Well.

**Storyline: **Two teenage girls basically fall right out of the sky, landing on the ship, one which grows deathly ill, leading to medical help from Dr McCoy. But something is off with one of the girl's, something is different about her, maybe it's because she can speak Vulcan, has human features, oh but for her pointed ears, of course.

A set of brown eyes opened up, the warm chocolate color filling with memories of the past few hours. The body of a girl stood up, jumping almost, body alert, eyes wide as she searched for any danger. Her tan skin, darker then a white person, lighter then a dark person, caught somewhere in between. Her hair fell down her shoulders, in thick, fat curls, the tips touching her waist. She spun around, only to have a sharp, pinching feeling stab in her back. She fell to the floor, eyes growing wide, her head turning to find a body next to her as well, dark blonde hair in a pile, giving the girl next to her a halo effect, both of the females looking around 20 or so, human years anyway.

A set of stormy sea eyes looked up at her, watching as her friend tried to fight back the effects she was also feeling. The world started to turn, which way was up and which was down? Fuck.

Worlds flew out the first girl, the blue eyed ones mouth.

"Hmm 'an, elp, nooo." the words slurring out.

No one could understand what she was saying, her words falling off her lips and going under heard by the people in the room. One person turned to another and said three very simple yet powerful words.

"Go get Kirk." They dropped all respect, the fact they just used his last name showing it was important.

When the girl woke, she nudged her friend, who still lay passed out from the drugs, she guessed anyway, that they gave them. Her eyes, now appearing to be a bit darker of a blue then they looked at first glance. Her hair was ratted up, eyes worn, circle of dark purple under her eyes. She tucked a lock of hair away, behind her ears. She checked on her friend, the tanned girl's skin glowing almost in the darkness of the room.

It wasn't for hours did the girl, her friend, start to gain a fever.

The girl banged on the door and when someone showed up, she had to shield her eyes, the lights too harsh after hours in almost total darkness.

He looked down at her "Come." he demanded, grabbing her by her arm.

She tried to tug away, but found herself still weak from the drugs they had gave her.

She soon found herself in a room with-No. Oh My God.

No! No! This could, it could fuck everything up.

A pair of dark eyes looked down into her own sky colored ones.

"What is your name?" he finally spoke.

She licked her lips "Like I'll tell yo-"

He stepped closer, cocking a eyebrow at her "Answer me." he spoke.

She frowned "Evie! Where is my-" he cut her off.

"Evie?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

She laughed a bit, a dark, sarcastic tone "Evangeline, my full name is Evangeline." she said.

His face didn't move or change at all. "How did you get on this ship?" he asked.

She paused, not saying anything. "I'm not-I'm not 100% on the how really, truth be known. Listen, I need to know what year it is? Where are we?" she said, half knowing the answer herself.

The word came out of his mouth and she had to hide the shock "Spock?" she asked. He didn't say anything.

That's when she backed away, using the chains on her arms to grab hold of a guard and slip into the hallway.

People followed, alarms sounding. She came to a stop in front of the medical bay, rushing in, pointing to McCoy "You! What was in this?" she demanded, rushing in, holding up a tube that she dropped when they grabbed her. He leaned down, picking it up, giving her an answer she really didn't want to hear.

She was dragged back and the next morning, she had to start to pound on the door, and they had to get Spock and Kirk both.

Kirk stepped into the room, Evangeline's eyes falling on him, not meeting his eyes.

She pointed to her friend "She needs medical attention damn it!" she hissed out.

Beside her, her friend was shaking slightly, sweat covering her body, pupils large, heart racing.

She pushed someone and found herself on the floor again. It took longer, more hours. And when they did rush the girl to the Med Bay, a seizure rolling through her body, they strapped Evangeline down, the girl trying to attack the others. She screamed, "No!" she spat out, as they touched a leather band on the girl's arm, her friend's arm.

They cut it off and she grew wide eyed. Oh No.

A soft glow flew over her friend's body and her friend's eyes snapped up, dark black hair messy from days of sleep. She coughed, heart speeding away. Her skin was slightly lighter, more tan then dark now, and when they shoved her down to look at her, a pair of perfect, pointed ears flashed from behind her hair.

She coughed again, spitting a bit. "Evie?" she demanded.

That was when someone strolled into the clinic "Where are they?" someone mumbled when Spock rose beside her "Get her well." he said, turning to leave. He needed answers, and for that, she needed to stay alive.

She tried to get out of bed "Cassian! Where is Cassian?" she spoke. Spock cocked his head to the side, hands behind his back "State your name." he spoke.

She flushed red in the cheeks of her face, a rose glow under her sun kissed skin. "My friend's call me Alexandra." she mumbled, falling back as her heart raced, alarms beeping.

She opened her mouth's worlds falling out.

That's when something even weirder happened, her blood sample came back, as a match, as a family blood related match, to someone on the ship. Someone in the room, same as did her friend, Evangeline's blood.


	2. We Can Explain…No, Not Really

**Story Title**: Escaping Fate.

**Rating**: Mature | M

**Disclaimer**: I do now own Star Trek, none of it.

**Chapter One**: We Can Explain…No, Not Really.

**Storyline: **Two teenage girls basically fall right out of the sky, landing on the ship, one which grows deathly ill, leading to medical help from Dr McCoy. But something is off with one of the girl's, something is different about her, maybe it's because she can speak Vulcan, has human features, oh but for her pointed ears, of course.

Alexandra's brown eyes flicked open a while later, tugging the IV's out of her arms. "Miss…." McCoy trailed off. Her eyes flicked to him "You couldn't even come close to saying my name right, even if you tried. Hell, I can barely say it!" she mumbled, before passing out.

Evangeline eyed her friend, Alexandra, whom just passed out, skin still sticky looking from sweating all night, her body in over drive. The girls heart rate sped up. Evangeline, who'd be handcuffed to a bed herself for attacking others, mainly the guards, frowned.

McCoy eyed the monitors hooked to Alexandra. "What is she?" he mumbled.

Evangeline licked her lips, blue eyes wide. "I…I-" she paused. "You asked me a question earlier, which I didn't fully answer." she spoke to Spock. He nodded "Correct." he said, raising his left eyebrow oh so slightly.

"Evangeline Julianna…Kirk." she spoke. The half Vulcan's eyebrow twitched, no emotion on his face really. His brown eyes seem to hold confusion, odd for anyone with Vulcan DNA in them.

"Kirk? I did not know James had a sibling." he said, voice flat.

Evangeline laughed, dirty, in need of a wash blonde hair bouncing "Funny dude, funny. I'm not his sister through, I'm his daughter. I'm Evangeline Kirk, from the future. Now stop asking questions before I screw anything up!" Evangeline spoke, yawning.

Spock stood there, hands behind his back, looking very…Spock-ish really. Evangeline watched him, her head cocking to the side before someone else's voice filled the Med Bay. "How old are you?" McCoy aka Bones asked, as he finishing working on her friend, Alexandra.

She grinned "I'm 16, same as Alexandra, but she's two months older then me." she answered. Sixteen, pretty young. But if you looked at her, I mean, really looked at Evangeline, with her dirty blonde hair, sea colored eyes framed by a set of thick, blonde eyelashes coated in mascara, eyes lined with smeared eye liner, she really did only look sixteen or so.

Evangeline turned, trying to look at her friend, Alexandra. "Whatever drug you guys dosed us with, it's not mixing well with her…DNA." she said, trailing off a bit at the end.

Spock and McCoy both rose eyebrow "How so?" they asked.

"She's not even close to being normal." She mumbled, eyeing her friend. "Push her hair back." she said.

McCoy nodded to a red haired nurse, who rose a arched brow at him but did as told, pushing Alexandra, who lay passed out, the seizures having worn her out probably, pushing her dark hair back, giving everyone a good view of her pointed ears, just slightly, oh so slightly less pointy then Spock's own Vulcan ears.

"She's….human…mostly. Just…look at the freaking DNA test I know you ran." Evangeline said, shooting them all a look.

McCoy walked over, blinking, "No…this can't be right…can it?" he said.

Spock walked over "What does it say, Dr. McCoy?" he asked the older male.

He paused "It says Evangeline Kirk is…blood related to James T. Kirk and a Unknown female, human. As for Alexandra no last name here, it says she's blood related, the only way a child can be related to Ms Nyota Uhura and…you." he said, handing the paper to Spock.

Of course at this point they all noticed Alexandra had woken up. She'd also broken the bands holding her arms and legs down to the bed, off.

Alexandra smoothed her clothing down, pulled her hair into a ponytail and crossed the room with such grace it was like a lion moving across a grassy field.

"Why are you here?" Kirk said, as he walked into the room, unseen.

Alexandra spun around, hair flipping as she did so. "I'm sorry-What?" she asked.

He rose an eyebrow at her, wonder and a bit of sarcasm in his eyes. "I need to repeat myself? Why. Are. You. Here? If you are….from the future, why are you here?" he asked.

Alexandra looked at Evangeline before walking up, standing her full five foot four inches. "I'm not sure, honestly. I was helping Evangeline in chemistry for school and we ended up…here." she answered.

It was at this point did Alexandra spin around, a boy in the hallway. Tall, black hair, pointed ears and brown eyes. Her eyes lit up and she ran down the hallway, at full speed, to everyone's shock. She jumped up, hugging the boy, her arms around his neck, legs hooked around his waist.

"Uf- Po?" she spat out, Vulcan spraying off her tongue, asking the boy how then saying just why.

He sat her down, "Cassian and I came through. We are…unsure why. Did you end up here the same way?" he spoke. She nodded. "Cassian! He is-" he nodded.

"Your sibling is fine, Alexandra." he spoke. "And Alec?" she asked. He nodded "He is currently well." he answered.

She turned around to find Spock, Evangeline and McCoy and others around her. "Oh, er…this is Raiden. A….friend." she spoke.

He eyed everyone "Greetings." he spoke. You couldn't tell at first but the man before everyone, was rare, half Vulcan.

It was at this point did Alexandra kneel over, coughing blood up, falling to her knees. Nurses hurried over, confused looks on their faces.

Shoving her onto a Med Bay, bed, they hooked monitors up "We can't…get a heart beat, Doctor." one said.

Evangeline pointed to her own right hand side. "Vulcan DNA, wrong area." she said, tapping her chest bone. They moved the cords around, to Alexandra's side, getting a heart beat.

Alexandra sat up, gagging, blood spilling from her lips. Raiden stood by, head cocked to the side.

"You say this was from a drug injected into her, correct?" he asked, speaking to Evangeline. She nodded "May I see the chemical compounds of the drug, I may be able to create a counter agent of sorts. I will need….nine minutes." he said.

Alexandra's heart raced, a very none Vulcan features. She gagged, blood forcing it's way out her mouth.

Evangeline stood by in horror, shock even. "I don't know if she has nine minutes." she whispered.

**OOC: I am going to give Evangeline a sibling. She it be male or female? Older or younger?**


End file.
